Thirty One Days
by Ekai Ungson
Summary: A series of drabbles written to prompts at http://community./31 days. All fiction circa 2006-2007.
1. Floodlights

**Floodlights**  
_' be indomitable, o my heart'  
_Eriol/Clow x Tomoyo/Madoushi

"I have loved you long," she said. "Loved you long and well. I searched for you in each water well, in each river and lake. The waters could not tell me where you were. I found your essence left behind in villages, in cities, in towering palaces and rundown shanties. But always I fell just a hair's breadth short of finding you; Always I fell just a footfall away from where you once stood. I never found you, Clow Reed, and so finally I locked my spirit away and waited for you to come to me, believing you loved me, too.

I have waited for this moment-- to somehow once again be born. When your descendant defeated me, I was laid free-- but my love for you has kept me here. My love has anchored me to this world, unresting though I should have been laid to rest long ago. My love for you remained in me."


	2. She Goes Her Way

**She Goes Her Way**  
_'Way of difference'_  
Eriol & Tomoyo

I'll love you all my life, she tells him. There ought to be tears streaming down her face but there aren't any. Her eyes are shining, though. He cherishes that.

His shoulders hurt from sitting so still. The muscles in his arms are rigid, but he refuses to move. Because if he moves a muscle he's going to move them all. He's going to move to stop her. And he doesn't want to stop her. He really, _really_ doesn't want to stop her. He grits his teeth to prove it to himself.

The things he thought she'd never know about him were the things she'd always understood. And she understands this stoic silence even as she goes about the room taking what's hers. She fills up the silence with empty chatter, then she gives up. The silence is filled by the storm outside. Come now, she says. Don't be like this.

I'm not being like anything.

You're being a pain, and dramatic besides. Her voice retains the humor, but her face does not. She looks at him, says his name. He does not look up. She says it again. And one more time, just to be sure. He's frozen, she's riveted. His pretty blue eyes have clouded over with an emotion she refuses to understand. His face is obscured by shadow. Outside the rain patters insistently against the glass. Outside the winds are trying to make the trees bend. Outside the storm is beating down the flowers they'd so painstakingly taken care of this year.

There's the blare of a car horn. I'm going, she says needlessly. I'm going now. Eriol.

His hands clench further, his knuckles turn white.

The doorknob is cold when she grips it. She turns to look one last time, remembering. I'll love you all my life, she says. It was the last thing he heard before the world was again covered in darkness.


	3. Spring's Sorrow

**Spring's Sorrow**  
_' she left her life on a Monday'_  
Eriol and Tomoyo

sort of an epilogue to "A Little Fall of Rain".

There was barely any light out, she mused as she peered out the window to the skies outside. And below her she could see that the flowers he had planted had budded and were ready to bloom for this first morning. The snow outside was steadily melting; the frost on the trees and the white that covered the streets. In a few days more all remnants of this past winter would be gone, and so would she be.

His bedroom door was left slightly ajar. As she slung her bag over her shoulder she couldn't resist taking a peek at his sleeping form. His eyes were closed and she found herself smiling before moving on to the kitchen to fix his breakfast and his lunch.

She got out the makings of a clubhouse sandwich and made some tea to heat. She reheated last night's soup on the stove and fried eggs and bacon. When she was sure she was done for the morning, she cleaned up, made certain she was leaving no trace of herself. As she walked out of the little alcove she found a small dark thing peeking out from under the counter. Bending down, she picked it up and discovered it was a rose petal. She brought it to her lips and the memory of yesterday's flowers came back to her.

She passed the broom closet, the little sitting room where he liked to listen to her read. As she walked out the door she cast a glance at the calendar that was hanging on the wall. Monday, it said.

With a smile she stepped outside and closed the door quietly. The air still had a sting to it and brought fresh color to her cheeks. She moved down the steps and tied her bag to her bicycle. Today was a beautiful day, she thought as the sun lent light to the world and the buds on the ledge began unfurling. Today was a beautiful day, she thought as she pushed her bicycle onto the road and hopped on. Today was a beautiful day, she thought as she cast one last glance at the window above the door where she knew he lay still sleeping. Today was a beautiful day, she thought, to be free.


	4. This Girl

**This Girl**  
_'being as yet but a girl'_  
Sakura

For meemee.

She revels in the beauty of the world; in falling flowers, in sunrises, in the difference of blue of the sea and the sky, in the kindness of strangers.

She likes to take walks in soft sunshine and softer rain. She likes to laugh, to dance, to play, to run free, to chase butterflies and snowfall.

She likes to sit quiet and daydream, fairy stories and promises. She likes to hold her hand out of moving vehicles (though her brother strictly forbids it) and feel the wind running between her fingers, like water in a river.

She is both ether and rain, fire and water. Light and darkness combined to make her.

Though she chased evil away, though the world was her responsibility to save, she looks up at the clouds with still-curious eyes, as if she didn't know how to fly; as if she didn't know how to touch the sky.


End file.
